


Sleepovers

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sleepovers // Overnights. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hi I'm in hell, Sleepovers, Trans Character, this is not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers: Junko shows up at Naegi’s bedroom door. Non-sexual shenanigans ensue.</p><p> </p><p>Knock knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

_Knock knock._

 

“Naegi!” a voice called from beyond the door.

 

Makoto Naegi, sleepy though he was, rousted himself and climbed out of bed. “Just a second,” he responded, shucking off his shirt and reaching for his binder. He’d been wearing it just a little too long, but he couldn’t chance one of his classmates seeing him without it. He was fairly certain they at least suspected something was off, but he wasn’t about to give them proof. He was a boy, and that was all that mattered.

 

“ _Naegi_!” the voice came again, more insistent, and, he realized, a little panicked.

 

The binder came on as quickly as possible, and then Naegi was pulling on his hoodie and opening the door, expecting maybe Kirigiri. They often spent late nights together drinking tea and talking about what awaited them back home after they finished their studies at Hope’s Peak Academy. He opened the door, offering a greeting to his friend, when -

 

That wasn’t Kirigiri.

 

Standing in the doorway was Junko Enoshima in a frilly pink nightdress. She’d obviously touched up her makeup. Or maybe she was just naturally like that? Who knows. Maybe she was born with perfectly winged eyeliner and long, doll-like lashes. Maybe she was born with perfectly smooth porcelain skin and shapely brows.

 

Probably not, but Naegi wasn’t going to think much of it.

 

“Enoshima-san?” he asked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. She didn’t seem to be in nearly the same state, though; she bounded into the room, all swishing hips and hair flips, her terrifyingly long nails brushing against his face as she dragged her fingers over his cheek.

 

“‘Evenin’, Naegi-kun!” she exclaimed brightly.

 

Naegi made a face as soon as Junko was out of sight range, and shut the door, locking it tightly. For some reason, he wasn’t sure why, he didn’t feel quite safe until his bedroom door was bolted in place. “Um, Enoshima-san, I don’t mean to sound rude, but… what are you doing here?”

 

“That _was_ rude, just so you know.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll let bygones be bygones.” Junko brushed him off with a perfectly manicured nail. “ _Anyway_ , I heard someone clawing at my door, and when I opened it, there was nobody there. I got scared,” she said matter-of-factly, sounding not very scared at all. “Girls like me just aren’t built for stalkers in the night! We’re too pretty. Who knows what could happen to us?”

 

“That’s a good point,” Naegi agreed. “Um, do you want to stay here for awhile until you feel safe enough to go back to your room?” He sat on the edge of his bed and looked over to see Junko already snuggled up under the covers, smack in the middle of the mattress. “Oh, okay.”

 

“I’m going to sleep here,” she declared. “Just for tonight. You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to me, would you?”

 

Naegi tugged at the collar of his hoodie anxiously. “Um, no, I wouldn’t. But, um, do you really expect us to share a bed? That might get awkward, right?”

 

Junko laughed, a sharp, hollow sound, mocking and still, somehow, like bells. “ _Us?_ Share a _bed?_ Naegi-kun, the _nerve_ of you! I’m too pretty to share a bed with a boy!” She snuggled deeper under the covers, and Naegi could tell she was crooking her legs daintily by the shape they made. “You’re going to sleep on the floor. Or in the shower, I don’t care. The farther from my beautiful body, the better.”

 

Naegi turned red and flipped his hood up. “N-no, I didn’t…. I didn’t think we’d do anything like that! That’s the furthest thing from my mind right now, Enoshima-san! I just want to make sure you’re safe. I would hate if you got hurt!” A moment of thought, and then: “But if you’d feel safer if I was on the floor, I guess that’s not too bad. Can I take a blanket?”

 

“No,” came the muffled reply. Buried under the covers up to the tops of her pigtails, Junko shook her head vehemently. “I’m cold!”

 

The brunet knew better than to roll his eyes, so he just let out a small, complacent sigh and lay down on the floor. “Okay, Enoshima-san,” he said, zipping his hoodie up to his nose and curling up on the hard tile floor.

 

Ten minutes later, just when he thought Junko was asleep, there was a _fwoosh_ and, none too delicately, the big fluffy comforter landed on top of him. Looking up, Naegi saw Junko’s face beaming angelically down at him in the dim light. “I couldn’t stand to see you shiver like that,” she explained herself cheerily. “Or, maybe… you could come sleep up here with me?”

 

“I thought you didn’t feel safe?”

 

She chewed on her lip. Her beautiful, naturally pink, probably silicone-enlarged lip. _Don’t think about her lips, Makoto, that’s disgusting._ “Well, I could always use some body heat. I trust you not to do anything gross. You’re probably the only boy here I trust that way,” Junko admitted, tilting her head and reaching up to undo her pigtails.

 

 _Wow, her hair is long,_ Naegi thought to himself. _And it looks soft._

 

Junko laughed. “Yeah, it’s suuuuper soft,” she bragged, and Naegi turned beet red.

 

“Wha- how did you - did I say that out loud?” he exclaimed.

 

A shrug of the shoulders was Junko’s first reply, and then she smirked. “Everybody thinks that. I’m not a model for no reason, Makoto. I _can_ call you Makoto, right?”

 

“I - um - I guess?” he replied, scrambling for something to say that didn’t make him look stupid. Trying to distract himself, he stood up and picked up the comforter, spreading it over the bed and then climbing up at the foot to get on.

 

“Makoto!” Junko squealed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. “Don’t advance on me like that, it’s indecent!”

 

Naegi tumbled off the bed in panic, face bright red. “I’m sorry!” he called from the floor, only to be met with a laugh.

 

“Haha, no, I was just pulling your leg,” she snickered. “I wouldn’t care if you did crawl up in my lap like that, it’s not like nobody’s done it before!”

 

“Wait, Enoshima, are you… not a virgin?”

 

Junko smiled coyly. “Go to bed, Naegi-kun.”

 

Swallowing hard, Naegi turned over, only to feel Junko’s body pressing against his, chest to back, hips to hips. She snaked her arm over his stomach and a wash of panic rushed through him. “Um, Enoshima-san? Could you not touch my torso?” he asked nervously.

 

There was a moment of tension where he could tell she wanted to disobey, but she removed her arm and snuggled up against him a little more.

 

“Goodnight, Makoto,” she mumbled into the back of his neck.

 

“Goodnight, Enoshima-san,” he replied.

 

“Call me Junko.”

  
“Goodnight, Junko.”


End file.
